Mr Brightside
by beatlesgrl
Summary: Blaine has always assumed he was straight. Mostly because he hadn't had a reason not to think so. Then he met Rachel.
1. Chapter 1

_Coming out of my cage and I've been doing just fine_

_Gotta gotta be down because I want it all._

_It started off with a kiss how did it end up like this?_

_It was only a kiss! It was only a kiss!_

* * *

Blaine was nothing but a loyal boyfriend.

He was always there for his partners no matter what the circumstance. He also tended to jump feet first into a relationship.

So when he got drunk one night and made out with someone he had just met, he decided that it was his cue to ask them out.

They accepted right away, excited because they had a huge crush on him.

Blaine was excited to finally be in a relationship with someone they trusted. True, he hadn't really had one before, but he was very happy to be in one.

Until that fateful game of spin the bottle where he kissed her best friend.

But let's not get ahead of ourselves.

* * *

Blaine had met Rachel at Sectional's for Blaine's show choir the Warblers. She had come out to see the other show choirs perform. Rachel called it 'scoping the competition'; Blaine called it cheating.

Rachel had approached Blaine afterwards and gave him a speech about how great his singing and dancing was and how he was stiff competition for her show choir.

Blaine nodded along, trying to figure out when she would stop talking about her talent.

The Warblers had spotted her and invited her to their party to celebrate their win. Rachel was hesitant at first, but Blaine took her by the hand and took her anyways. She seemed like she needed a fun time.

In Wes's basement later that night, after a few cups of jungle juice, Rachel and Blaine ended up dancing and singing 'Don't You Want Me'. Once the song ended, Rachel had pulled Blaine into a kiss, which he happily reciprocated.

He had felt a spark when they kissed, and he knew he wanted to see her again. She was funny, cute, and she could sing really well. So the next day, after his hangover had subsided, he asked her on a date, and she screamed into the phone a definite yes.

She said they could go to her Glee club's party to celebrate their Sectionals win two weeks prior (She explained that it was just an excuse to use her empty house for a drinking party). Blaine liked the idea of meeting his competition as well, so he said yes.

After all, what's the worse that can happen?

* * *

A few drinks later, and the entire Glee club was sitting in a circle in Rachel's basement. Blaine didn't know any of them, but he knew that were just as drunk as he was, if not drunker. Rachel sat right next to him, caressing his thigh slowly. Blaine felt a little happier than normal. Blaine looked across the circle and saw…Kurt? Yeah Kurt. Rachel had introduced him as that blonde girl's 'boyfriend'. (She whispered in his ear that she was his beard and she was also secretly dating some girl named Satan)

Blaine locked eyes from across the room and he smiled at him. Blaine found his mouth turn up into a grin back, but he didn't know why.

"Come on BLAINEY." Rachel shouted right next to him, "Time for YOU to spin the bottle!"

Blaine snapped his attention back to the bottle in the middle of the room and nodded. He spun the bottle, secretly wishing it land on somebody other than Rachel.

Why he didn't know.

It spun until it landed directly across from him, right at-

"OOHHH You have to kiss KUUUURT!" The entire room shouted at him. Kurt blushed a little and mumbled something about how he didn't have to do that. Blaine shook his head and said, "WHY NOT? It's a game."

Before Kurt could say anything, Blaine crawled over to him and grabbed his head, "Prepare to have your world rock Kurt." And he kissed him right on the lips.

What happened next scared him a little bit. If he thought he had a spark with Rachel, then this was more like being struck by lightning. Kurt tensed up around him, then melted into their kiss, wrapping his arms around Blaine's torso.

Blaine tilted his head for better access, and Kurt responded by slipping in his tongue. He tasted like mint and tequila, both of which Blaine couldn't get enough of.

He could've stayed there all night if he could, but he was brought back to Earth by the sounds of wolf whistles around him. "Yeah get it Hummel!"

Blaine let go of Kurt's head and leaned out of the embrace. Kurt looked a bit starry eyed from the encounter but didn't say anything. He wasn't sure if it was the alcohol in his system but Kurt looked absolutely beautiful. Blaine felt a blush hit his cheeks and he knew he had to get out of there.

"I-uh-gotta-restroom…" Blaine stood up and went upstairs as quickly as he could, reached Rachel's bathroom upstairs, and puked his brains out.

* * *

The next week after that brought internal conflict with Blaine. Sure he was still seeing Rachel, but it didn't feel right at all. He would drive to her school and pick her up every day and take her home. He wouldn't admit it to anyone else, but he really did it to see Kurt walk out with her. They would kiss each other on the cheek, and he would head back inside, and by the sounds of Rachel's stories about Kurt he was practicing.

After a week of his routine, he drove back to her high school, sitting in the parking lot. He thought back to his kiss with Kurt, and he gripped the steering wheel tighter. That was the best kiss he had ever gotten, even counting Rachel's. He hit his head on the wheel. He had led his whole life thinking he was straight. Sure he wouldn't care if he dated a guy. Love was love, right? But he was still a bit confused as to why it was Kurt he had kissed and had all these feelings for.

Maybe he was just putting something there that wasn't there.

He shook his head and put the car in drive. He couldn't have feelings for Kurt. He was with Rachel. He was sure he was just confused because he's never had a girlfriend before.


	2. Chapter 2

_And it's all in my head, but she's touching his chest now,_

_He takes off her dress now,_

_Let me go._

* * *

That was a whole month ago, and Blaine still hasn't gotten his mind off of Kurt.

Since that fateful night, Rachel and Blaine were still an item, but Kurt and Blaine would get coffees together after their rehearsals for Glee club. Blaine found himself getting attached to Kurt more and more as each minute passed.

Apparently so did Kurt, because after that month, Kurt had come out with a shocking confession.

"I think I'm gay." Kurt said as calmly as if he had mentioned the weather. Blaine spat his coffee out all over the table, and getting some on Kurt.

Kurt gave him a look that said, 'Dude, you get coffee over me and I'll kill you.'

"Wh-what?" Blaine said in response, coffee still dribbling over his chin.

Kurt handed him a napkin and continued, "I've been thinking about this for a while, and I think I may be gay."

Blaine looked at him, "That's what I thought you said…What makes you think that?"

Kurt shrugged, "I don't really have any romantic connections with girls, and all I can think about is y-this one guy." Kurt blushed but continued, "I just don't think I've got it for any girls. My dad already thinks I'm gay, he keeps telling he he'll support me no matter who I love."

Blaine raised his eyebrows, "My dad was the opposite, he kept reminding me that he wanted grandkids with my future wife. I'm not sure he'd like it if I was gay."

Kurt nodded and took another sip of his coffee. Blaine tried not to notice how his throat swallowed the coffee, his Adam's apple bobbing as he did.

"Besides," Blaine tried to continue, "I have Rachel."

Kurt nodded, "And I have Brittany."

Both of them looked away, blushing a bit.

* * *

It had been a week since that confession and Blaine was going insane. He kept seeing Kurt's face everywhere, when he slept, when he was walking to class, Kurt seemed to be following him everywhere.

Blaine couldn't get Kurt's words out of his head.

_"I think I might be gay."_

_"I've never connected with girls."_

_"All I can think about is y-"_

Blaine shuddered. He would've given anything for Kurt to say him.

Then Blaine froze in the cafeteria line. What did he just think?

_"I would give anything for it to be me, Kurt."_

Blaine groaned and slammed his head into his hands, the line behind him yelling to keep going.

Without thinking, he turned and ran out of the cafeteria to his car. He had to see Kurt and talk to him.

* * *

It had taken all of Blaine's courage to go into the school. It also took him a couple hours, so by then the school day was over.

Kurt was exactly where Blaine though he'd be: in the auditorium.

Blaine twisted his hands in front of him while he watched Kurt dance around the stage, looking flawless in his steps. Kurt did a turn and stopped mid-step when he saw Blaine in the curtains.

Blaine took a deep breath, "You move beautifully out there Kurt."

Kurt stared at Blaine, confusion slipping into his face. "What are you doing here Blaine?"

Blaine walked towards Kurt, standing a few inches away from his face, "I came to talk to you about something."

Kurt crossed his arms but didn't respond.

"Kurt, I-" Blaine stumbled, "About your confession last week…"

"Are you uncomfortable with the fact that I might be gay?" Kurt responded, anger slipping in as well, "Because I'd like to remind you that we kissed when we were drunk."

Blaine shook his head, but Kurt continued, "Look forget I said anything about that, alright? Brittany and I aren't going to break up. I love her and tomorrow night is the big night."

Blaine whipped his eyes to Kurt's, "Wait, the…the big night?"

"Yeah Blaine, the big night," Kurt said frowning, "When I lose my vir-"

"Don't-"

"You don't really have a choice in what I do Blaine." Kurt turned away from Blaine and stormed off the stage, yelling behind him, "Don't bother with coffee anymore Blaine."

Blaine collapsed on the auditorium stage, tears forming in his eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

_But I just can't look; it's killing me._

_They're taking control._

_Jealousy, turning saints into the sea,_

_Swimming through sick lullabies,_

_Choking on your alibis._

* * *

The next week seemed all a blur for Blaine. He had stopped talking to everybody: His friends, Rachel, even his parents.

Everyone was concerned about him, but they figured it was because he was 'sick', so they stayed away.

Really Blaine was a wreck because Kurt hadn't called him back.

Blaine had quickly called him that night, and about fifteen other times until midnight, begging Kurt to please not do it because he would regret it and he needed to be honest with himself and just admit to being gay.

After that fifteenth time he collapsed on his bed in a fit of sobs, making noises that he didn't realize a 17-year-old boy could make.

It was no use though. Kurt hadn't called him back and by the sounds of it he wasn't talking to Rachel about anything at all. Blaine missed school that entire week, too upset to even consider getting out of bed.

It shouldn't feel like a break-up, but it does to Blaine. Kurt was the first very close friend he had since his bullying days pre-Dalton. He couldn't believe that he was losing Kurt because he hadn't been quick enough to tell him the truth.

That Friday after his despair week, his parents had enough. They knew by then he wasn't really sick, just avoiding social contact. They invited Rachel over for Blaine to see him, thinking that seeing a girl he was supposed to be dating would get him out of his rut.

Instead it made her break up with him.

She had come in, took one look at Blaine, and scoffed before sitting on the bed rather harshly.

"Blaine," She said, "Stop being a baby and go get him."

Blaine looked at her, feeling confused, "Wh-what?"

"You heard me." She scoffed again, "He's a mess. You're a mess. So go. Get. Him."

Blaine sat up in bed, "I-I don't know what you me-"

"You know exactly what I mean, Blaine. Kurt hasn't been to school all week either, today was his first day back, and he has not left the auditorium." She brushed hair off her shoulder and continued, "Blaine, I have two gay dads. I can spot a gay. After your kiss with Kurt, I realized it. I thought you would've too, but…"

Blaine's eyes widened, "So you knew he was gay?"

She laughed, "Blaine, that was a given. That's when I realized YOU were gay."

* * *

Blaine stood in the exact same spot as a week ago, watching Kurt dance on that stage with a little less grace than before, but still beautifully. Blaine didn't wait for Kurt to see him this time; He charged out of the shadows and walked right up to Kurt, grabbing him by the shoulders.

"JESUS!" Kurt shouted, his jaw going slack when he saw the guy interrupting him was Blaine.

"Kurt, please listen to me." Blaine pleaded, "I was against you and Brittany having sex because I was jealous."  
Kurt rolled his eyes, "Oh please. Jealous of me for getting with her? She's seeing Santana anyways, so it doesn't really matt-"

Blaine covered Kurt's mouth before he could say another word, "Kurt I wasn't jealous of you. I was jealous of…of her."

Kurt's eyes widened. Blaine dropped his hand and tried to continue, "Kurt…Kurt I've been struggling with this feeling that we're meant to have something for quite some time, and hearing that you were going to sleep with Brittany broke me. I…"

Kurt sighed, "Blaine, we're not supposed to-I just don't understand, it doesn't make sense."

Blaine shook his head, "It doesn't have to…"

Blaine slammed his lips onto Kurt's doing what he wanted to do since the party. Kurt froze a little, but then wrapped his arms around Blaine's shoulders, pulling him closer.

Blaine tilted his head to deepen the kiss, and Kurt responded with a tongue in Blaine's mouth.

They stood there kissing for a few minutes, Blaine realizing that he wanted Kurt way more than he ever wanted Rachel.

They broke apart, gasping from the lack of air. They stared into each other's eyes, a smile pulling on Kurt's face.

"Did-did you..." Blaine started to ask, but Kurt shook his head.

"I couldn't do it. I could only think of you."

Blaine smiled and decided that there was too much talking and not enough kissing, pulling Kurt in again for another kiss._  
_


	4. Chapter 4

_But it's just the price I pay._

_Destiny is calling me._

_Open up my eager eyes,_

_Cause I'm Mr. Brightside._

* * *

It took two weeks for Blaine to finally admit to his parents that he was dating Kurt and not Rachel.

He twisted his hands in nervousness, knowing that tonight would be the night. His parents were both home for once, they were having dinner at the dining room table, and the topic of Rachel was brought up.

"So Blaine," His dad said, cutting into his steak, "How are you and Rachel doing?"

Blaine dropped his fork, it hitting the floor and under his chair.

His mom looked at him with a startled look, "Honey what's wrong? Did something happen with you and Rachel?"

Blaine felt pale, almost sick. "Uh, yeah. She…she broke up with me."

His mother's hand found his on the table, "Oh sweetie, what happened?"

Blaine swallowed and blurted out, "I'm gay."

His mother's hand froze, no longer stroking his, her eyes widening in shock.

He looked at his father, fork still in his mouth. Both of his parents looked at each other, having a silent conversation with their eyes.

"I mean I haven't known for long," Blaine suddenly found himself saying, "I just found out a month or so ago because I started to like Kurt and I was confused about it until two weeks ago I couldn't take it so I-"

His ramblings were interrupted by the sounds of his parents laughing.

He looked between them, confused as to why they were laughing.

"Honey," His mom said to his father, "We owe Cooper ten bucks."

His father waved his hand at her, "I know, I know!"

Now Blaine was really confused. "Why are you laughing? I just told you-"

"Sweetie we figured you were." His mom said, a smile growing on her face, "But we foolishly made a bet with your brother that you weren't going to admit it to us before college. Guess we were wrong."

* * *

"So your parents bet Cooper you were going to come out in college?" Kurt asked, laughing softly.

Blaine pinched his hip. They were in Blaine's bedroom, lying on his bed talking about his coming out story.

"I'm sorry, that's just…" Kurt was now full on laughing now, turning away from Blaine and clutching his stomach, "Your parents…..knew…."

"Yeah yeah keep reminding me…" Blaine grumbled.

Kurt turned back to Blaine, no longer laughing but a smile still planted over his ridiculously attractive face, "I'm sorry sweetie. At least they didn't kick you out."

Blaine huffed in response, wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist, burring his head into Kurt's chest, "I'm glad they didn't tell me to break up with you."

"Why?" Kurt responded, wrapping his arms around Blaine's head and massaging his semi-loose curls.

"Cause I can't bear the thought of losing you."

Kurt hummed in response, the vibrations rubbing Blaine's nose, tickling it in a weird way. He turned his head so his ear was resting against Kurt's chest now. Blaine sighed; he felt at home.

* * *

They decided to take things slow, since they were kind of new to this whole being gay and not straight thing. Blaine thought that it was a good idea since neither one of them were comfortable talking about sex anyways.

Three months into their relationship (three days after having this conversation of being slow), their decision to learn more about what was going on went out the window after four beers and two shots at another one of Rachel's celebration parties. This time, they were celebrating the end of Glee club competitions, or something like that.

Blaine found himself pushed up against the wall as Kurt attacked Blaine's neck with his teeth, scraping them sloppily against his vein there and smoothing it with his tongue. Blaine sober would've told Kurt that this was too much, but Blaine drunk was way too interested in the feeling of it to say anything else.

Just as Kurt brought his face back up to Blaine's, he had a revelation.

"I love you."

Kurt blinked in response, his jaw parting slightly in shock.

"I'm sorry!" Blaine shouted immediately, "I didn't mean-that's not really slow-I-"

"Blaine."

Blaine shut his mouth right away at Kurt's mentioning his name, hoping it didn't have Kurt breaking up with him for opening his mouth and spilling out-

"I love you too." Kurt said, his mouth turning up a little at the sound of it.

Blaine felt his face split into a huge grin. He grabbed Kurt's hand and started to tug him into one of Rachel's guest bedrooms. Now that he's said it, he's got to prove it.


End file.
